


The Light He Brings

by Lopithecus



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2 Prompt, Getting Together, KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, kakagai week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: After Pain's attack on Konoha, Kakashi and Gai go and check on Gai's old house to see if it's still standing. They talk.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	The Light He Brings

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of KakaGai Week 2020. This takes place right after Gai and Kakashi’s race through the village and Gai gives Kakashi the flowers at the end.
> 
> This is like, my third fic (the other two are in different fandoms) with the main theme of flowers. Apparently, I like flowers in fics. The other two were based on flower meanings. I wanted this to be different so I guess there is that.
> 
> I still have a lot of thoughts about Gai and his father dying, can you tell?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Prompt - Day 2: Flowers

Kakashi stares at the flowers that Gai had given him after their race and smiles fondly. It’s not the first time Gai has given him such a thing. The first time was when Kakashi had made it to Chunin. The next day, Gai had presented him with a single flower that he had gone out of his way to pick from the flower garden by his and his father’s house. The next time, was when Kakashi made Jonin and then after that when Kakashi got his first Genin team. So getting flowers from Gai isn’t unheard of by any means.

This time, however, felt different. Gai had been shier about it, not looking Kakashi in the eye and instead, looking off to the side, which was unusual for Gai nowadays. Kakashi hadn’t seen a timid and unsure of himself Gai since they were kids, before Gai built himself up to be who he is today. It was strange.

With one final sniff at the flowers, Kakashi grabs a bucket and fills it with water, placing the flowers into it after cutting the bottoms off with a kunai. Ideally, he would put them into a proper vase but his apartment is no longer a standing building, so this will have to do. He carries the bucket to where he has set up camp until there are more living quarters built and places the flowers inside the tent.

With one last look at them, he sets off in search of Gai. The last time he had seen him, was when they went out and had their sushi eating contest. That was hours ago and now the rambunctious, overactive man is nowhere to be seen. Kakashi sighs. Of course, when Kakashi  _ wants _ to interact with him he’s not around. When he  _ doesn’t _ want to interact with Gai, he’s always there.

Not that Kakashi ever actually doesn’t like Gai’s company or doesn’t want it. He’s come to look forward to those times in the days when Gai would randomly show up to issue a challenge to not only better themselves as shinobi but also to have an excuse to hang out together. He enjoys it probably almost as much as Gai does. Not that Kakashi would ever admit that out loud to Gai or to anyone else for that matter.

After wandering around the destroyed village for a couple of hours, Kakashi finally manages to find his rival helping out an older lady carry some of her belongings to the shelter they set up for the civilians. Kakashi joins them, offering to carry some of the things in Gai’s hands but Gai refuses, claiming that it’s good training. Kakashi doesn’t argue with him and walks beside them quietly as Gai chats with the older woman.

Once the woman is settled in the shelter and Gai has said his long-winded goodbye, Kakashi turns to him. “Gai, walk with me.”

Gai nods and follows along with Kakashi, chatting idly while Kakashi just listens. It isn’t until Gai realizes where they are headed that his speech tapers off, descending into silence. When the building appears in front of them, he halts. “Why have we come here?”

Kakashi shrugs. “I wanted to see if it survived.”

Gai shoots him an amused look, smile playing at his lips. “You could have just asked.”

“You checked already?”

“It is my Papa’s house, Kakashi.” He walks past Kakashi towards the back of the house. Kakashi follows and watches as Gai kneels in front of a gravestone and bows to it. He stays there for a few seconds, praying, before he gets up, turning back to Kakashi. “Have you been to yours?”

Kakashi doesn’t answer Gai right away, shuffling past him to kneel and bow at the gravestone himself. He sends a prayer to Dai, making sure to tell him that his own father is fine, and then stands. He doesn’t have to have Gai clarify what house he’s talking about. Kakashi hasn’t been back there in years. “No.”

“You’re not worried? Or even just curious?” Gai asks.

“I don’t really care,” Kakashi says as he walks away from the grave. It’s still well taken care of, proof that Gai comes here often. Kakashi’s own father’s grave wouldn’t look as good. He’s not even sure if the stone would be visible. He’s sure there are a lot of weeds that have grown around it. Maybe he should change that. “I saw my father.”

“What do you mean?” Gai asks as he follows Kakashi around to the other side of the house, where the rose bushes and hydrangeas are located. They’re overgrown now, unkempt and messy. Gai must only come by to take care of the grave and that’s all. It’s understandable. He doubts Gai would want to spend much time here just like Kakashi has never wanted to return to his childhood home either.

“When I died,” Gai visibly flinches at that, and Kakashi notes to not dwell on that subject for too long, “I met him.”

“Is that… a good thing?” It’s no secret to Gai what Kakashi has thought about his father over the years. Kakashi certainly took his anger out on Gai enough times for him to figure it out.

“It was, actually. We got to talk.” He plays with one of the roses, it’s vibrant red stark against his pale fingers. “Clear the air, I guess.” Gai nods, seeming like he’s not entirely sure what to say to that. “I kind of wish I could have met Dai instead though. He was always better than my father.”

Gai chuckles and steps closer, plucking a rose off of the bush. He twirls it around in between his fingers, easily avoiding the thorns as if he’s done that very act a hundred times before. “That would have made him sad because you would have missed out on the opportunity to fix your relationship with your own dad.”

“Maybe.”

Gai looks up from where he has been eyeing the rose, peering at Kakashi through his lashes. He’s only standing about a foot away and Kakashi can feel his comforting presence easily. “Kakashi…”

“I know,” Kakashi says, interrupting. He lets his hand fall away from the flower he had been playing with and grabs for the one in Gai’s hand. He reaches up and tucks the thing behind Gai’s ear, careful to not poke him on the thorns. “Perfect.”

Gai is smiling at him, cheeks a rosy pink, and it’s the most beautiful thing Kakashi has ever seen. Dying has given him a new perspective on life and he’s ready to take it by the reigns and not let things pass him by this time around. So, he lets his hand linger on Gai’s face and smiles back, chest filling with happiness and joy and so much love for the man in front of him.

And from this day forward, he promises to himself and to Gai, to cherish every second he gets with Gai and to always show him just how much Kakashi loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
